Little Devil
by Potato-chan
Summary: Marie-Dominique is not any ordinary girl, She was a secret that will bring her entire life down.


April 2nd, 1903.

Marie-Dominique Malfaisant was an ordinary seven year old girl, except for the fact that she was a devout wiccan, and the fact that she is the reason for her parents' untimely deaths in a bloody accident involving an anvil, a thick rope of twine, and a mysterious fire. She was sent to her aunt Persephone's house in Smiljan, a city in the Austrian Empire, or Modern-Day Croatia.

Her aunt was very austere and aloof, as she isolated herself away from any family that has emigrated away. Marie-Dominique was excelling in school as she always did, and she couldn't bring herself to the fact that she is the reason of her parents death. She thought that one day that she would be graduating with honors with her parents being there to see. Marie-Dominique got along fairly well with her aunt Persephone as they had a very similar personality. She liked the fact that she could live without needing to hide her powers from her family, as her parents despised her for her otherworldly powers.

One day, 7 years later when she was 14, She was expelled from school because used her telekinectic powers to make one of her classmates combust during Physical Education. Around that time her behavior was declining and her aunt threatened to send her to a convent. Marie-Dominique still didn't get any better. She actually did end up being sent to a convent. In 1913, when she was 17, she mysteriously escaped from the convent. The truth is that she reappeared in New Mexico. She changed her appearance so nobody would get a grudge that it was her. She unpinned her long dirty blonde hair so it flowed long around her shoulders, so it matched her tanned skin. She lied about her age and told everyone that she was 22, which was easy for people to believe because she was quite tall and mature-looking for her age.

She aspired to become the mayor of the city she was in, as she was very seductive as she used her powers to attract men. She eventually made her way up the ladder as she used men to get more respected by the public. She grew power hungry and she eventually became mayor after only 6 years of seduction. Marie Dominique, now 28 (Biologically 23) is the mayor of the entire state of New Mexico. She became greedy and used her powers to terrorise the city so they would worship her like a queen. She fell in love with a 35 year old man who she enthralled as her very own slave. Yet, her love for him kept her from making him do anything vile. She found out she was pregnant with his child.

Nine months later she had given birth to a stillborn baby. Marie-Dominique was mortilized. She was so excited to have a child. She became insane and she killed more than 3/4th of the entire state in an atomic detonation. She murdered her love, which only did her worse. Her abilities were discovered by the public and they ran her out of office. She was captured and confined in a Mental institute. After 5 years of confinement, In 1924 she was nicknamed the Devil's child. Her skin turned a pale green, and her body was as frail and thin as a pencil. Her eyes turned a dark colorless black, and she was nearly dead and couldn't use her powers without resulting in her death. There was a cult of Wiccans that invaded the asylum that she was left in, and they took her. The Asylum called the Head of State and ordered they closed state borders and sent out search teams to search for her, dead or alive.

The cult helped her regain her power slightly, still mentally weak, she could barely use her powers. After 4 years of living with the cult, She never regained any more of her powers. The government found out about her whereabouts and caused a huge commotion. She was in hiding in the warehouse she was in, she knew what was happening outside because she was hearing it. She wanted the cult to be safe. She didn't want for them to be killed. She sacrificed her powers to summon the angry wiccan spirits to aid the cult, this killed Marie Dominique in the process. The cult sealed her in an altar with seven keystones hidden all across the state, and layed the altar down in the sewer. Her spirit still roams the world, bringing havoc to everyone and everything she can find. over 75 years later, a city has been built over the sewer her altar was in. People have noticed that they have seen a strange altar in the sewer of the city.


End file.
